Fa Mulan/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Fa Mulan from the Disney film Mulan. Films ''Mulan'' *nervously Uh, notes, in case I forget something? *Present! *Oops. *Father! You can't go! *Please, sir. My father has already fought for... *You shouldn't have to go! *There are plenty of young men to fight for China! *So you'll die for honor. *But if you... *It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army. *fear Aaah! *A ghost. *Who are you? *You're... um... *Tiny. *My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me? *Stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. *They're disgusting. *I don't think I can do this. *Sorry... her 'man' voice Uhh... I mean, uh, sorry you had to see that, but you know how it is when you get those, uh, manly urges, and you just gotta kill somethin'... fix things, uh, cook outdoors... *Uh... I, I, uh... *Uh, I've got a name. Ha! And it's a boy's name, too. *toward Ling His name is Ling. *Ah Chu. *Mushu... *No! *It's Ping. *Yes, my name is Ping. *Well, he doesn't talk about me much. *muffled But I don't wanna kick the other kid's butt. *Rrrgh! *Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one. *Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch. *Oh, hi, guys. I didn't know you were here. I was just washing, so now I'm clean, and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye! *Hello, Chien-Po. *I really don't want to take him anywhere. *No, we don't. We could just... close our eyes... and - swim around... *and Mushu escape back to shore from Yao, Ling, and Chin-Po Boy, that was close. *I never want to see a naked man again. *Hey. I'll hold him, and you punch! *Uh... How about a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind? *I should never have left home. *Shang! *The Huns are alive! They're in the city! *Shang, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me! *Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Ping. Why is Mulan any different? *No one will listen. *Mushu! *Okay, any questions? *No! faces Mulan I did. *Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof! *With all due respect, Your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough. *disappointed Oh. Thank you. *kneels Father. I brought you the sword of Shan-Yu, and the crest of the Emperor. They're gifts, to honor the Fa family. *Shang Would you like to stay for dinner? ''Mulan II'' *takes his hand and smiles Ah, there's nothing to forgive. *What is it with men and asking directions? *Oh, maybe one or two! *being asked if their wedding is going to be big Absolutely! *Pink! *Spicy! *No! *Mushu! What're you doing here? *It WAS last month. *Your Majesty, an arranged marriage? *China's most honored and noble soldiers. *But I have another duty... to my heart. *What is it with men and asking directions? *Why hello, General. Out on night maneuvers? *Is - something wrong? *Every word of what? *What? I haven't left my post! *Shang, did that dip in the river get you water-logged? And - why are you talking with your hand over your mouth? *Hmph! *Mushu You're my most trusted friend! *What's our strategy, General? Television ''Sofia the First'' *"I think you girls are stronger than you know." Video Games ''Disney INFINITY series'' *"Hi, my name is Fa Mulan. Today it is my hope to bring honor to my family." ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered." *"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..." *"Just... Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." *"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." *"You didn't notice?" *"What are they?" *"B-but... That would dishonor my family!" *"It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance." *"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?" *"It... was nothing." *"Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble." *"Thanks. You're all wonderful friends." *"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!" *"Shan-Yu is supposed to be a master swordsman, but so are you, Sora. If you can parry his attack, I'm sure you'll have a chance to strike back." *"It ends now!" *"Goodbye, Sora, Donald, Goofy!" *"I'm following him, too!" *"I knew it! There's a rumor in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking him, but when you arrived, I lost him." *"What was that? Come on, we better get off the mountain." *"Wait!" *"Your Excellency! Shang! Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!" *"Shang---guard the Emperor! I'll be fine---with them!" *"I'd like Shang...I-I mean...well...The Captain." *"Could the Captain have a vacation, please?" *"Thank you, Your Excellency!" Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Mulan Quotes Category:Princess lines